Eyes Like Yours
by Momiji-Bunny
Summary: Quatre is afraid to tell Wufei his true feelings.


Author: Boo-Bunny  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing does not belong to me, Waaaaaaa!!!!! And neither does the song ÔEyes Like YoursÕ (Ojos Asi) Shakira: Laundry Service.  
Authors note: My first Song Fic! I know itÕs short, but I was pressed for time. (I was grounded off of the computer and had a two hour block of time to be sneaky in, heh heh heh.) I hope it came out well, I was analyzing it for days. I had bought ShakiraÕs CD and the song just made me want to write a fic! I knew it was going to be about Wufei, but I was having trouble deciding if it should be Quatre or Duo that was in love with him. I have this thing about always making Quatre be with Trowa, but this song seemed to fit him better then Duo. Now onto the fic! Hope you enjoy!! 12/18/02  
Rating: PG  
Email: sailor_dragonfly@sailormoon.com  
Eyes Like Yours  
Quatre turned on the stereo, putting in a CD he lay back on the bed and began thinking.  
  
~Oh, you know I have seen  
A sky without sun  
A man with no nation  
Saints, captive in chains  
A song with no name  
For lack of imagination~  
  
When had he began to care for the boy sleeping across the hall? He couldnÕt remember, it seemed that the feelings had always been there.  
  
~Ya he...  
And I have seen  
Darker than ebony  
Ye he...  
And now it seems, that I  
Without your eyes could never be~  
He closed his eyes, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to spill from the soft blue depths. He rolled onto his side, burying his head in his pillow. He would never be able to confide in the boy his true feelings, he just knew he would be shunned.  
  
~My one desire, all I aspire  
Is in your eyes forever to live  
Traveled all over, the seven oceans  
There is nothing that I wouldnÕt give  
Came from Bahrein, got to Beirut  
Looking for someone comparing to you  
Tearing down windows and doors  
And I could not find eyes like yours~  
  
He jumped slightly at the sound of his door opening, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand he turned to face the intruder. He gasped at the sight before him.  
  
~Came from Bahrein, got to Beirut  
Looking for someone comparing to you  
Tearing down windows and doors  
And I could not find eyes like yours~  
  
ÒQuatre?Ó Wufei stepped nervously into the room, ÒAre you all right?Ó  
  
~Oh, I have just seen  
A woman of means  
In rags begging for pleasure  
Crossed a river of salt  
Just after I rode  
A ship thatÕs sunk in the desert~  
  
Quatre smiled weakly, ÒYeah, sure, IÕm great.Ó  
  
~Ya he...  
And I have seen  
Darker than ebony  
Ye he...  
And now it seems, that I  
Without your eyes could never be~  
  
Wufei shook his head, disbelieving, ÒI know you arenÕt.Ó He sat on the edge of QuatreÕs bed.  
  
~My one desire, all I aspire  
Is in your eyes forever to live  
Traveled all over, the seven oceans  
There is nothing that I wouldnÕt give  
Came from Bahrein, got to Beirut  
Looking for someone comparing to you  
Tearing down windows and doors  
And I could not find eyes like yours~  
  
Quatre blushed at the proximity of the other boy, ÒItÕs nothing, really.Ó  
  
~Came from Bahrein, got to Beirut  
Looking for someone comparing to you  
Tearing down windows and doors  
And I could not find eyes like yours~  
  
Wufei frowned, reaching out a hand to brush away the tears that still spilled from QuatreÕs eyes, ÒI donÕt believe you.Ó  
Quatre looked up at the dark haired boy, nearly losing himself in the boys ebony eyes, ÒI....Ó Quatre turned away.  
Wufei placed his hand lightly on the smaller boys shoulder, ÒPlease, can you tell me?Ó  
Quatre felt himself shiver at the touch of the one he cared so much for, ÒI donÕt know...Ó  
Wufei reached around, placing his hand under QuatreÕs chin, turning the boy to face him, ÒI may.Ó  
Quatre gasped as he felt WufeiÕs lips press against his own. As the other boy pulled slowly away he smiled, ÒYou may...Ó  
Wufei laughed at QuatreÕs dazed grin, ÒWas I right?Ó  
Quatre wrapped his arms tightly around Wufei, ÒYes.Ó  
ÒGood,Ó Wufei leaned down and kissed Quatre again.  
~The End~  
Authors note: So what do you think? Is the ending dumb? If it is: any ideas on how to change it? I wanted just a quick ending, so thatÕs why itÕs the way it is.   
Email: sailor_dragonfly@sailormoon.com  
  
ÒWhat if this is as good as it gets?Ó ~Jack Nicholson ÔAs Good As It GetsÕ 


End file.
